xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/MU(Lemurya)'s capital and the Gods
Lemurya was a colony of babylon and belonged to Ninhursag, Atlantis which also belonged to Ninhursag was also a colony of babylon but was also a colony of Lemurya since it belonged to Ninhursag. Mu which is also called Lemurya, consists of what is now Australia, India, China, Japan and a massive part of Russia and a massive landmass in the ocean which no longer exists other than the Hawaiian islands, Mu had a very strong connection to the gods because India, China, and Japan have tones of Gods which shows that most of the beings on Mu were God-like beings, the Hawaiian islands Gods were said to be from the Pleiades which links them to the Anunnaki, Xenplexians and Tengri 137, this shows you the origins of the Gods in Asia. The capital of Mu(which was also the second capital of Atlantis) is where most of the gods came from, the capital is where the human emperor Sanat Kumara resides, quite a lot of people in Russia have blond hair and blue eyes which shows they are descendants of these Gods(Through interbreeding, humans having children with higher dimensional angel/gods(Xenplexians/Anunnaki) which links to RH negative blood) One of the quantum energy channels that goes through the ley lines and connects the crystal temples goes through Russia meaning there is a crystal temple there and it is near china and japan, these temples don't appear on earth but what is interesting is that on a heat map there is a heat trail coming from this place(where the temple is) and going through the sea and going to another place near this temple this heat line which is pink maybe a boat. The capital is most likely located where this crystal temple is. Extra information This shows that the 150 xenplexian-human families of the committee of 300 rule most of Asia whilst the Illuminati rule the rest of the world but they have corrupted most of Asia's governments. WW1 was set up as a giant blood ritual by the Illuminati because the dark morpher's invasion of earth(TWOTW) failed which its self was meant to be a blood ritual, the only way the Illuminati could complete their blood ritual is if they had access to a crystal temple and there is a crystal temple in Hungaria which is where WW1 started which started because the black hand secret society(which was a Catholic(apart of the Satanic Antichrist Catholic Vatican which is controlled by the Illuminati) secret society) assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand, the blood ritual would have summoned Draconians which would have started the new world order and would have created a new antichrist and Enlil would have been able to finish making his time dodecahedron but this ritual failed and the Illuminati set up WW2 so they could finish the ritual by killing the holy xenplexian bloodlines but WW2 also failed. The Xenplexian-Human families gained control of Hungaria and the crystal temple. Category:Blog posts Category:Human empire Category:Xenplexian empire